


The Restaurant at the End of the Hive Ship

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something inspired by ‘Spoils of War’. I cannot believe I wrote this. (2008)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restaurant at the End of the Hive Ship

The dim blue light cast a cool glow over her table. She’d never taken the time to eat here, as all her meals were normally brought to her chambers. Today, she decided to treat herself, get out among her subjects.

At her private table, she perused the simple menu detailing the specials of the day. Everything looked so delicious! Suspiciously, she wondered if they were catering to her deepest desires. Surely, not everyone would be afforded such luscious dishes.

Today’s Special:

**Appetizer:**

Doctor M. Rodney McKay, Ph.D (x2): Highly intelligent, exotic spices enhance this rare delicacy. Arrogance and pseudo-bravado enliven and tease the palate. Enjoy hot or cold.

**Entree:**

Aged Runner, Specialist Ronon Dex: Some contend aging makes it tough. However, this tender, generous cut is varied, surprising, and cunning. You won’t be disappointed!

**Dessert:**

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, USAF: This one-of-a-kind item was prepared just for you! Clever nuances will elude your palate. Its origin is mysterious and unknown, and will surprise you with every taste. 

Yes. She was very happy with today’s selections, her heart beating with anticipation. “I will start with the McKay –”

Rodney woke with a start, sending his coffee mug crashing to the floor.

“You okay, buddy?” Sheppard asked as he entered the lab.

“I... um... Yeah, fine.” McKay slowly stretched his stiff back and neck. “I just had the strangest...” He trailed off, glancing around the room.

John reached out, squeezing the scientist’s shoulder. “Wanna talk about it?”

A derisive snort was cut short when Rodney saw the look on John’s face. “Talk? You want me to talk? That’s rich.” He crossed his arms defensively. “You first. What happened with that queen?”

The colonel gave an enigmatic smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Inevitably, the smile saddened, and McKay could only see exhaustion. Crossing his own arms, Sheppard moved away. “All right. Sorry I asked.” He tried to sound indifferent, but his voice was too quiet. Shrugging, John turned on his heel to leave.

“Wait!” Rodney blurted, sliding off the stool. “I mean... Fine, I’ll go first.” Was it his imagination, or did the colonel seem more than a little relieved?

Sheppard placed his hands on his narrow hips. “Okay,” he said, offering a happier smile. “Spill.”

Taking a deep breath, Rodney sat back down. “Have you ever been on a menu?” When the colonel, waggled his eyebrows, McKay put his head in his hands. “Why do I bother?”

\---------------------

Okay. That was silly. But it came in a flash, and I wrote it in like 20 minutes. LOL


End file.
